1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick coupling, particularly to an improved structure of quick coupling, wherein a stopper in reception cavity at front end of a press rod will insert in a circular hole that accommodates a flange press portion when two connectors are jointed together; and the flange press portion must be pressed to detach the combined connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, main connecting body 11 of a prior quick coupling is extended to form a pair of flanges 111a and 111b at each of two lateral sides, and a press rod 14 is indirectly connected to each pair of flanges 111a, 111b respectively via a traverse pin 13. The front end of the press rod 14 is in arc shape to serve as a snap fastening portion 141 when a connector 2 is collar-jointed, and an insertion pin 12 is cross-connected with the flanges 111a and 111b in series to suppress the press rod 14 in order not to let go of the same.
When connector 1 and 2 are jointed together, the press rod 14 is in parallel with the main connecting body 11, meanwhile, the snap fastening portion 141 at the front end of the press rod 14 is retained at a ring groove 21 at bottom end of the connector 2. And when separating the connector 2 from the connector 1 is desired, all a user has to do is extract the insertion pin 12 and pull up the press rods 14.
As foregoing described, the connector 2 is retained in the connector 1 merely by virtue of the snap fastening portion 141 at the front end of the press rods 14, and it is for sure after a long-term period, the snap fastening portion 141 will be affected by liquid pressure in pipe and external vibration to loosen the press rod 14 and degrade connection quality between connector 1 and 2 to result in an oozy flow of the liquid through the joint.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention finally manages to propose an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.